Harry Potter and the God-Emperor of Mankind
by Aussie Dingbat
Summary: In the moment of his death, unexpected events culminate in tearing a hole in the fabric of time and sending the Emperor's soul back to his early childhood. Can the Emperor learn from his mistakes and successfully lead Humanity into a Golden Age? WH40K/HP Crossover God-Emperor!Harry
1. The End Times

****Chapter 1 – The End Times ****

It was the end of the 43rd Millennium, for over 10,000 years he had sat entombed in the Golden Throne, its life support systems being the only thing keeping his mortally wounded body from finally succumbing to the wounds he had received in his battle with his son Horus. His existence since that time had entailed a constant battle with the Chaos Gods in the warp, as he attempted to safeguard his Imperium from their foul forces, whilst simultaneously providing the will needed to light the astronomican, allowing humanities ships throughout the galaxy to travel safely through he warp.

He had had to sit here impotent to defend humanity against her many enemies that constantly attacked from all sides and within. He watched as over the millennia the brave forces of the Imperium were slowly pushed back by the combined forces of those arrayed against, each day untold millions of his loyal subjects giving their lives in the defence of mankind.

Now he knew it was the end, the life support systems of the Golden Throne had been failing and would soon reach a critical point at which they would no longer be able to sustain him and his mortal body would finally die. When that happened he knew that the whole of the Sol System and those surrounding would be swallowed by a mighty warp storm, and that the loss of the Astronomican, not to mention the blow that his death would deal his faithful, would spell the end of his Imperium and mankind.

It was, at this point, inevitable.

"**You know that your time is at an end Anathema, your precious children will soon know the power of Chaos, and you won't be able to prevent us any longer.**"

The constant jibes and jeers of the Chaos Gods had grown in intensity as of late, they too realising what he had had to come to terms with. Khorne promising that soon all of his world's would run red with blood, Nurgle tittering with excitement over the new plagues that would descend on humanity to torment them in their end of days, Tzeentch crowing with pleasure that all his plans would finally come to fruition, and Slaanesh whispering alluring suggestions of what pleasure was to come if he would just accept his fate and give up.

He had stood vigilant, safeguarding humanity as much as he could in his circumstances, but it had finally reached the end. The Golden Throne had failed; and he could feel the last of the living cells of his living being ceasing to function. He took in everything, every human within the galaxy, with the last of his strength he pushed his essence in the warp to connect with the souls of all of his children.

He felt what they felt, he knew what they knew, and in return they knew him as well.

All across the galaxy man was as one. United in their faith in their God who had watched over them for thousands of years, they found themselves linked in a psychic Gestalt, the final act of their God in his final moments.

He was overcome by the sheer faith they had in him, the power of such unshakeable belief amplified by the Gestalt of humanity resulted in a psychic backlash of unimaginable proportions, at once he found himself imbued with the combined psychic power of the entire human species, individually insignificant but combined it eclipsed any other single entity present in the warp.

Countless daemons were wiped from existence as the warp itself rippled and reverberated as a result of this new entity's creation, rifts opened up all over the materium, the barrier between both dimensions seemed to shatter, as humanity was joined together as one. Planets were ripped apart, seas boiled, fleets of ships and battalions of armies from across the galaxy just outright ceased to exist. The Tyranid hive mind lost contact with all of its underlings within the Milky Way galaxy, the beacon light of the Astronomican that had been drawing them to that galaxy like a moth to a flame increased by several orders of magnitude, and continued to do so, blinding the hive mind to the goings on of that galaxy.

The Gods of Chaos attempted to stand fast against the destruction that was occurring all around them, their power being the only thing that prevented their outright eraser from existence as had occurred to the lesser daemons of the warp.

"**WHAT IS THIS! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!"** Khorne bellowed at the growing entity that had been the God-Emperor of Man.

Tzeentch was dumbfounded, he had foreseen the death of the human emperor, had predicted and planned for the birth of a new Chaos God as had occurred with the fall of the Eldar, but nothing had suggested that something of this order of magnitude would occur.

Slaanesh shielded himself from the growing light of the expanding entity, drawing all his power to him to stave off the tendrils that seemed to spring forth from it in all directions, utterly erasing that which they touched.

Nurgle turned towards the other three major Chaos Gods, long had they waited for the final downfall of the Anathema, but never had the expected something like this to occur. Tzeentch came to the conclusion that they would have to combine their powers, the combined might of the four major Chaos Gods being perhaps the only thing that could put an end to this maelstrom within the warp. He explained his plans to his compatriots and they prepared themselves to unleash all they had against the growing entity of light created in the death of mankind.

But alas, it wasn't enough, no matter what they threw at it, the entity kept growing, kept absorbing all that it encountered, the veil between the materium and immaterium seemed irrevocably destroyed, the entirety of the galaxy having been drawn into the currents of the warp; and yet it grew.

Slaanesh was the first of the four to fall, youngest of the major Chaos Gods, born from the fall of the Eldar, and now destroyed by the fall of Man.

Khorne, mightiest of the Chaos Gods roared in fury and turned the remainder of his anger and might to bear against it, charging forward the growing warp entity of light didn't even seem to slow in its expansion, swallowing Khorne whole, the only thing to show for his last act of defiance being the increased rate of growth of the entity, which had grown to now encompass several of the neighbouring galaxies as well. Tens of Thousands of alien species that had never heard of humanity or their God-Emperor perished in an instant as the local cluster was dragged into the destruction wrought by the events started in their neighbouring galaxy.

Nurgle, oldest of the four, God of Decay, had expected to be around to watch the stars themselves turn cold and die, perhaps even bear witness to the potential rebirth of the universe, but now found himself witness to the end of the cycle of life considerably earlier than previously envisioned. As his very being began to be pulled apart by the ever increasing turmoil that was the warp he reflected that it was slightly ironic that he would be witness to his own decay as well, such was his last thought as the light grew to envelop his entire being, and then he was no more.

Tzeentch cried out in anger, all of his plans ruined, all future plans ruined, everything ruined, he was the god of change, he lived for change, delighted in change, but this, this wasn't just change, this was an end, he knew it as certainly as he knew anything, the light showed no signs of stopping, the other three had been eradicated and absorbed into powering the entity's growth, and soon he too would suffer the same fate. All the threads of potential futures that he once saw as clear as day seemed to converge on this point, there was no future, it just ended, in his final moments he broke into hysterically laughter, he may not have intentionally caused it, but in his own way he was partly responsible for instigating the events that would spell the end of the universe.

The light continued to grow; the universe itself was pushed and torn in such a way as it had never been before, not even during the big bang itself. Time lost all meaning, space lost all meaning, and then, an eternity later or an instant later, for it made no difference, the light, which was all there was, began to recede towards a single point, rushing back to where it had begun to grow from.

And then the Emperor awoke.

**A/N**

I'm not sure how long I'll do this, but don't expect any masterful piece of literature, as the concept is pretty 'crackfic'y. Anyway, let me know what you think, as well as any suggestions or critiques you have.


	2. The Emperor Awakes

****Chapter 2 – The Emperor Awakes****

He was aware. He was awake. He was; he was in a material body, no longer bound to the Golden Throne, no longer constantly battling the onslaught from the Ruinous Powers and no longer maintaining the light of the Astronomican. Instead he was here, where ever here was, back in a material body. A smaller material body, not that which he had before his internment and during the Great Crusade, but that of a small child.

How? Why? He thought back to the last things he could remember, he remembered that his strength was finally failing him, he knew that the Golden Throne's ability to prolong his life had reached a critical point, and that with his death the Imperium and man would fall. He remembered channelling all that remained, all that he had left into connecting one final time with all of his children, to say goodbye, and then what happened?

A gestalt.

He had created a psychic gestalt that united humanity through his will as a single entity, and then his material body had finally died whilst he was still connected, the power of the gestalt empowering his presence in the warp, and the sudden lack of a material body to anchor his soul to had resulted in his anchoring to the gestalt itself. But such a thing shouldn't have been possible, wasn't possible, and thus the gestalt had dragged the anchor into the warp with him, only that his anchor had been humanity, all of humanity, spread throughout the entire galaxy, and it was all him, they were all him, he was the combined result of trillions upon trillions of individuals suddenly combined into one. The result of such a merger had initiated a chain reaction, the entity that had resulted hadn't settled but had continued to grow, he had continued to grow, absorbing all that was, ripping apart the materium and immaterium alike. He remembered now, the Chaos Gods final attempts to corral him, to prevent their destruction, and they had been like nothing, mere speaks of dust to the power of the entity that was humanity, and then they had been absorbed and powered the expansion onwards. Followed by other galaxies, and then clusters of galaxies, and then more and more, until the entire universe, all that was had been absorbed, the entity created from his and humanity's death, had been all that there was.

Then, how did he get here, he tried to think back, to think of what that entity had done, that which he and all of his fellow humans, his loyal subjects, had been a part of. They had realised what had happened, had understood, and they wished, wished for what? Wished for more life, wished for a better life, wished for humanity to continue, not as this all-encompassing entity, but as individuals, and they had carried out their plan to achieve that. But what was that plan, what did they do, it was all still so fuzzy, he had been part of the entity, he knew what the entity knew, but at the same time the entity was so much greater than he, so much more than he, that it was difficult to grasp the omniscience and omnipotence of it. It had ripped open a hole in the fabric of time, and it had condensed itself back into a single conscience, a single human conscience that it could send back through the fabric of time to prevent that which had happened from happening, to allow humanity to continue with the knowledge of what had occurred and use said knowledge to prevent it occurring again. The entity had selected him, it was obvious really, all those that had made up the entity had been raised from birth with tales of his power and love for humanity, and whilst they now knew him as he knew himself, as he knew them all in return, such was being part of a single collective entity, they knew that even if he wasn't a god, he was the best and only choice humanity had, and their faith that he would succeed, that humanity would prevail, did not diminish in the slightest.

With their course of action decided, after what could have been an eternity or an instant, as time had no meaning to the entity, they had drawn back their power, all that was converging on a single point, before they poured it all into tearing the hole in the fabric of time and allowing his soul to pass through unharmed, the entity ceasing to exist as it used the combined power of all that was to safely transport his soul back to his childhood, so many millennia ago.

So that's where he was, back in his childhood bedroom, before even the Dark Age of Technology, before man had left to colonise the stars, before man had learnt what dangers lurked out there just waiting for the chance to strike.

The sudden knowledge of what had happened, humanity had died, the entity that was humanity, which was the embodiment of all that he had given to protect, had sacrificed itself for him to have another chance, for him to once again try and lead their people to a brighter future. It humbled him, the sheer faith and love he had felt from his children, for that was how he had come to view all of mankind, reinvigorated him, and he swore then that he would not let humanity's sacrifice be in vain, he would do all that he could to prevent that grimdark future he had had to witness come to pass before come to pass now. He had tried to shepherd humanity from the shadows, and it had fallen into ruin from the rebellious Artificial Intelligences they used, he had tried to reunite humanity as one in an empire based on reason and logic, but that had been subverted by the ruinous powers. In the end, it was humanity's faith that prevailed, faith in the concept of man, that man would prevail, and that he would look after and guide them that allowed them to persevere as long as they did. He didn't want this mantle, he didn't want to be worshiped or placed so far above his fellow man, but he would accept it, he would accept whatever burdens and tribulations required if in doing so he could protect man, for it was man's destiny to rule, he knew this to be true now more than ever, and he would do all that was within his power to ensure that they fulfilled their destiny.

Now he just had to figure out where and when exactly he was, it had been so long since his childhood, that he honestly didn't think on it all that much. He vaguely recalled he had family at one point, not his genetically created sons, but a blood family, but their names escaped him at that point. Taking a moment to really think back, all that time back to the beginning, he began to remember his childhood. Ah yes, late second millennium, just after the first space race, the human superpowers of the day were still in a cold war if he remembered correctly, though that was going to end soon. Then there would be a period of relative peace, before mounting tensions between emerging superpowers would kick off the next space race, which had led to the colonisation of the solar system and the creation of ever greater and greater technologies, nearby systems colonised through the use of cryogenics to preserve the crew for the long journeys at sub-light speeds, and then, sometime in the 18th millennium, a group of scientists that he had had some dealings with, expanded upon some of his early findings that had been published a few millennia early to produce the first working warp drive, and from there humanity entered a golden age. Expansion and scientific progress occurring a rate never before thought imaginable, hundreds of alien species at all different levels of technological progress met, some of which had even enjoyed friendly relations with humanity; it had seemed like nothing could go wrong.

Oh how naïve he was, he should have known better, but alas, there was no point getting stuck on the past, or the future as it is now, though if he was successful, the Age of Strife wouldn't occur again.

But back to the present, he had to first find his bearings, orientate himself and reacquaint himself with the realities of the present, before he could begin making plans to protect humanity's future.

So, where was he? Well wherever he was it was dark, so it was probably night time, and as he could feel the softness of a mattress below him, he must be in his childhood bedroom. Focusing a bit of his psychic power into a ball of light he was able to illuminate the room around him to investigate it more properly, it was small. In fact, were he much bigger than his current size, as he knew he would grow to be, he didn't think he'd even fit in here. Looking around revealed a pile of clothes several sizes too big for his current body, some exercise books and writing materials next to a backpack that had seen better days, an assortment of small figurines and toy soldiers, a small cot with a thin mattress and blanket that he was currently sitting upon, and a piece of paper stuck to the wall above his head proclaiming this "_Harry's Room_", ah yes, now he remembered, his childhood bedroom all those years ago, the cupboard under the stairs.

4 Privet Drive, an ordinary house in an ordinary street filled with an ordinary family, not exactly what most would imagine when one thought of the childhood home of the future Emperor of Mankind, but then one didn't choose one's own family, well, unless they genetically made them of course he thought to himself with a bit of mirth. His uncle, his aunt, and his cousin, all that he had left after his parents and grandparents on his father's side died in their war. Oh, that's right, there had been a prophecy that his birth would lead to an end to a decade long conflict in the hidden community of proto-psykers his parents had been a part of. Some so called Dark Lord that had been terrorising their community for years at that point had gained knowledge that he would have the power to defeat him and that he would have a power he knew not.

Wait. The prophecy, what was the prophecy again, he thought back to when he had heard it, not long from this point in the original timeline, but over 40,000 years ago from his point of view. Ah yes, that was it, "_the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches... born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies... and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not... and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives... the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies_".

He hadn't thought on it in millennia, so what if he had been prophesised to take care a few rogue-psykers, he had more important things to do with his life, safeguarding and shepherding humanity as a whole, but now, now that he thought on it once again in the context of all that had happened, he saw it in a new light. The power to vanquish the Dark Lord, well that was obvious, he was the greatest psyker the galaxy, and probably the universe, had ever seen. The mark, he placed his hand against his forehead, there it was, the mark that he vaguely recalled having on his forehead during his childhood years. The power the Dark Lord knows not, well that again was easily a reference to his psychic power, though he didn't know it at the time, he was the next stage in psyker evolution, more so than the proto-psykers of the hidden communities around the world at that time. But it was the last part, either must die at the hand of the other, he hadn't really thought on it, but here was a prophecy that had not only predicted his seemingly immortal life, but one that perhaps explained what had occurred in his moment of death. He wasn't meant to die, a prophecy, a message of fate itself, had clearly stated that the only one with the power to have defeated him was a Dark Lord that had existed in his infancy, the combined might of the ruinous powers had attempted to circumvent fate and destiny, events preordained by reality itself, and had resulted in the entity of man that had thrown his soul back to the beginning of his life. Well, that was good to know; though he was glad the Chaos Gods hadn't found some way to use this Dark Lord as a champion in their future battles, as the result of which could have been disastrous.

Well, now that he had his bearings, it was probably a good idea to reacquaint himself with the realities of the present. Letting loose his psychic power he spread his mind out into the warp, it was considerably calmer then he was used to, the Chaos Gods that he had been locked in endless conflict with not yet born, he could tell that the entities that would become said Gods were already formed and growing though, feeding on the emotional energies produced by the denizens of the galaxy. He spared a moment to think of the Eldar Empire that even now was on the path to destruction; said fall would birth Slaanesh and had been a driving factor behind the Age of Strife. From what he could tell from his cursory glance into the state of the Warp, the entity that would become Nurgle, the first of the four Great Powers, would soon come into existence. He wondered what that would be like, as the first time it happened, along with the births of Khorne and Tzeentch, he hadn't been as focused on those entities as he had been later in his life, especially after he had realised that mankind's emotions and turmoil were a driving factor in their creation and growth. Now he just had added incentive to proceed with his plans as soon as possible, the need to take a more direct approach in the affairs of man as he had after the Age of Strife made apparent by what occurred with his hands off "_work from the shadows approach_".

He next turned his focus towards those within the house itself, connecting with their minds in a similar manner as he had with all of humanity in his moment of death; knowing their beings entirely, and through which he was able to figure out exactly when he had arrived in his childhood. The date, according to his uncle and aunt's mind was the 23rd of June 1991, and apparently they were planning on taking his cousin to the zoo for his birthday. This meant that he was currently ten years old, and would soon be, if his memory was correct, receiving a letter of invitation to attend the proto-psyker school that his parents had attended. Now that he thought about it, he'd have to account for the time spent at said school, if he could he'd just refuse to go and immediately focus on other plans, but he remembered that he was already viewed as something of a messiah figure amongst the local proto-psyker community, and besides, having reflected on the potential dangers that the Dark Lord could present, he really would have to deal with said problem as soon as possible anyway, which would have also meant going to the school. It was only seven years, and he'd be able to return each summer to ensure that plans he could enact in the wider community were following schedule, so overall it wasn't a major issue anyway.

Thus he was back to his main conundrum, what exactly were his plans, beyond the broad strokes of take a more direct hand in humanity's advancement from this point on and try and prevent the mistakes of the past/future from occurring again. He supposed he should begin with what was closest and most readily achievable, his family. He knew from his memories that they were reprehensible, though not without reason, they feared him, as many others had feared psykers, and he found that he couldn't exactly hold it against them, whilst his aunt may have been jealous of his mother's abilities, the practical results of said abilities had been the destruction of her family, and the death of her sister. Still, needs must, and he supposed he did owe something to his family that had taken him in, so he might as well use them, that way everyone won.

Looking back through the information he had gained from their minds he thought of ways in which they could be useful to his plans for humanity. His uncle, Vernon Dursley, was a director of a local drill manufacturing company, Grunnings, and whilst he was petty-minded and a tad power hungry, he was also competent at his job, and he would probably make a sufficient front man in overseeing his more blatant plans for the immediate future, and with a bit of mild manipulations, should more than happily oversee the running of the company he'd have him found to start pushing humanity in the right direction. His aunt, Petunia Dursley née Evans, sister of his late mother, was a housewife, though she had originally worked in a clerical position at Grunnings with his uncle, thus she should be able to help his uncle in the running of the company.

Finally there was his cousin, Dudley Dursley, they had reconciled with each other by the time he had left their household, and whilst they had never been the greatest of friends by any extent, he had kept a cordial relationship with him throughout his life. He had even kept tabs on Dudley's two children and grand-children, helping them where he could, until they were tragically killed in a terrorist attack in the mid twenty first century. Now though, he represented the one with the most potential, he was still young enough that certain modifications could discreetly and successfully be undertaken, and with some mild manipulation he could see to it that he better applied himself in his studies, the end result hopefully being a trustworthy and able lieutenant he could rely on. Said musings caused him to reminisce on his friend Malcador, and the relationship he had had with the man, and whilst Dudley could never replace him, he hoped that a similar relationship could be established between the two. Though now that he thought of his old friend he hoped that his plans didn't completely butterfly away his birth, and that he would once again have the chance to get to know him, though that was a long, long way away, still, to dream and hope is human.

So he was decided, the first course of action, _Operation_ _Improve the Dursleys for the Good of Humanity_ was a go; now he only had to wait for them to wake so he could get started.

"Up! Get up Now!"

And so it begins.


	3. The Dursleys meet the Emperor

**Chapter 3 – The Dursleys meet the Emperor**

"_Up! Get up Now!_" his Aunt's voice shrieked through the cracks around the cupboard door, which was followed by some pounding on said door to let him know that it was time for him to get up and, oh yes, make breakfast for his family.

"I'm up, I'll be out in a minute," he replied whilst looking around for some clean clothes to put on for the day.

"Well hurry up then, I want you to watch the bacon, it's Duddy's birthday, so you better make sure it doesn't burn boy." He could hear her walk off towards the kitchen, which was shortly followed by the sounds of her getting a pan out and beginning to fry some bacon.

Once he had dressed himself for the day, and quickly popped to the toilet to relieve himself, he headed for the kitchen and began to make his family breakfast, only making some extra this morning as he planned to join his family at the breakfast table and explain the new situation, the thought of their reactions was making him giddy and he found himself truly smiling for the first time in who knew how long as he stood there in front of the stove cooking the bacon, eggs, sausages, and toast for the _birthday breakfast_.

* * *

><p>Petunia Dursley was in a right state, rushing around making last minute adjustments to the presents laid out on the table for her darling Duddikins. He was turning eleven today and she wanted everything to be just right, she woke her nephew and set him to work cooking breakfast, and then returned to lay out the last of the presents she had spent a considerable portion of last night wrapping.<p>

They were planning on taking him to the Zoo for the day, along with his best friend, Piers Polkiss. They'd even prearranged with Mrs Figg, the old lady who lived down the street, to watch her nephew for the day, so that nothing would spoil her Duddy's big day. She checked back in the kitchen to make sure said nephew hadn't burnt the food, you had to keep a watch on him sometimes, but she was reasonably happy with the state of it, actually, it looked like it would taste quite good. Speaking of breakfast she quickly busied herself grabbing plates for Vernon, Dudley, and herself to eat from and laid them out on the table.

It was at this moment that Dudley entered the room and flocked immediately to his large pile of presents that were covering most of the table. He set to work counting them as behind her she noticed her nephew starting to bring breakfast through and laying it out on the table. He'd made considerably more food than he usually did and from the way it smelled she expected it to be most agreeable. Evidently setting him the task of cooking meals most evenings had paid off, and should his freak business not work out for him he could probably make it as a kitchen hand.

She was interrupted from her musings on breakfast by her Duddikins outburst that there were only thirty six presents and that last year he had got thirty seven. After a bit of quick thinking on her part she placated her darling boy by promising that they'd pick him up another two presents when they were out today. With that crisis averted they sat at the table to enjoy his birthday breakfast, or she would have had the phone not rang.

"Hello, Petunia Dursley speaking," she greeted the caller.

"Hello Mrs Dursley, it's Mrs Figg here, I'm afraid I've broken my leg this morning getting some food down out of the cupboard for my cats, and I won't be able to take young Harry as we had planned. I'm dreadfully sorry, I hope it's not too much of a bother."

"Oh no, no, no bother at all. Don't you worry, we'll find someone else to look after him, you take care of that leg now."

Bother, trust her nephew to somehow manage to ruin what was turning out to be a perfect day. She returned to the dining room to tell Vernon, "bad news, Vernon, Mrs Figg's broken her leg. She can't take him."

After a bit of back and forth between them they'd soon come to the conclusion they'd have to bring him with them when they went to the Zoo, thus, after making sure he fully understood what would happen if he used any of his funny business, they returned to the table ready to finally dig into the literal smorgasbord of food prepared for them.

Whilst things hadn't gone exactly to plan, it was still shaping up to be a good day, and then her nephew sat down at the table with them and proceeded to serve himself a large helping.

* * *

><p>Dear lord, he'd forgotten how much of a spoilt brat his cousin had been at this age, he might have more work cut out for him than he had initially accounted for, oh well, he was up for a challenge. Now that they've sorted their plans for the day and are eating the breakfast he made them it's time he started his manipulations with step 1, laying the ground rules.<p>

Thus he sat down and began to serve himself some breakfast, much to the visible displeasure of his uncle, whose face was quickly turning the most disturbing shade of purple, the veins of his neck protruding for all to see.

"Boy!" he yelled, spittle flying everywhere, "what do you think you're doing!"

He looked up at him, finished chewing his current mouthful, and put on his most roguish smile, at least as roguish as was possible with his current body. "Why uncle, I'm eating breakfast, but thankyou for asking, it's good to know you care."

That evidently hadn't been the answer he was expecting as his face somehow managed to get even blotchier, and he was slightly worried that he might keel over from a heart attack then and there, thus putting a bit of wrench in the plans I'd made for him. Therefore, hoping to pre-empt any such attack he decided to get straight to the point and lay down the ground rules, so to speak.

"Uncle, I need you to sit down now and be quiet for a few minutes whilst I have a very important and very frank conversation with you, Aunt Petunia, and Dudley."

"How dare you tell me what to do boy! After all we've done for you, taking you in," he continued to rant and rave. This obviously wasn't going to get us anyway, so unless he wanted to be here until next Thursday listening to his uncle's ear splitting rants he'd have to take firm control of the situation.

So, putting a not inconsiderable amount of his power into his words he once again commanded his uncle to "**Sit Down**," and this time he sat immediately and shut up, a stunned look crossed both his face and that of his aunt and cousin, obviously confused as to how and what he had just done.

"Thank you," he began, let no one say he wasn't versed in his social niceties, "I didn't want to do that, but as you're well aware, Piers and his mother will be arriving shortly and we need to have this conversation before then." Good, he had their full attention, for the wrong reasons perhaps, but in the end it produced the same results, so he would take what he could get.

"Now, firstly, I am aware that my parents were what you would call a Wizard and a Witch, and that they were able to use an ability they called Magic," by the gasp from his aunt it seemed she hadn't foreseen this occasion. "It's not actually magic, it has a perfectly reasonable and scientific explanation, but that is neither here nor there," he could see his uncle struggling to keep quiet so with a bit more power he silenced them, "please don't interrupt, this won't take long, I'll answer your pertinent questions then uncle, don't you worry."

"Now, the important thing to understand is that I am not the nephew that you knew yesterday, needless to say something has happened and I have changed considerably. The short version is that at some point in the future, a terrible event happened to all of humanity that resulted in my soul being sent back in time to this morning, where I awoke, made breakfast, and am now having this conversation with you." It was clear that they were finding what he said difficult to believe, he could understand, he too had had difficulty accepting what had occurred and he was the one it had happened to.

Putting a bit more power into his words so they would know the truth with which he spoke he continued, "it's true, I was selected because I, and I alone, have the capabilities to prevent that which happened. I, and I alone, am equipped with the knowledge and power to prevent humanity's end, and I plan to do everything in my power to do so."

He could see that he had them, the power in his words revealing their undeniable truth, though they had no idea from whence he came or what event occurred that would cause the end of humanity; they knew without a shadow of a doubt that such statements were undeniable fact. "Which is where you come in, I have special plans for all of you, plans that will help lead humanity into a brighter tomorrow, and plans that will benefit each of you considerably. My way of repaying you for all that you did, for even though it wasn't much, as you said uncle, you did take me in, clothe, and feed me."

Before he could continue explaining the situation and his plans to his family the doorbell rang. "That'll be Piers and his mother I wager, I'll be doing my own things today and from now on, I'll be taking the second spare bedroom as my own, you shan't enter it without my permission, and I'll explain more this evening when you return from your outing to the zoo." He then put a bit of power into protecting their minds against intrusions, whilst also preventing them from speaking to others of all he had just revealed.

Releasing them from his spell, he once again allowed them to move and talk, and with a final "Happy Birthday Cousin", he grabbed a piece of toast and left them to their own devices, walking off towards the stairs and his new bedroom.

* * *

><p>She couldn't move, her freak of a nephew obviously knew more than he let on and he was going to kill them now for what we'd done. She knew they shouldn't have brought him in, but he was her sister's son, and even if he was a freak, he was family. But no, she should have drowned him, she should have sent him away, now her family would be destroyed as she had feared it would.<p>

But then he didn't destroy us, he instead started explaining why he was doing what he was doing. Apparently he had travelled back in time, selected as the chosen one to save humanity from some future unspecified disaster, as if that was believable. Obviously he'd hit his head too hard and unlocked his freakish powers as a result of whatever brain damage had occurred.

Or at least, that's what she thought until whatever power he was using on them increased by an order of magnitude and she suddenly felt it, she felt the light coming from her nephew, she felt the truth in his words, the pureness of his soul and being, his love for them despite what they had done, and she knew that he was good. She wept, or she would have wept if she could, how could they have been so wrong, how could they have done what they had done to such a being, how could such a being still love them after all they had done, after how they had treated him since the moment they brought him into this house and locked him in that cupboard under the stairs, but he did, and it utterly shook her to her core.

Then he explained he had plans, plans that included her and her family, plans that would ensure her family's protection and benefit, and she knew then and there that she would do whatever it was that he would ask of her. She was riveted, she wanted to hear more, to hear what she could do immediately to further his goals, to fulfil his desires, but then before he could continue he was interrupted by the doorbell, and then before she knew it the power and sense of peace and righteousness was receding and she found herself crumpled against Vernon, Dudley openly weeping in his seat, whilst in the background she could hear the doorbell ringing.

* * *

><p>The boy, the freak, to think, to think he had been so wrong. So wrong. And now, now he knew what he had to do, it was so simple, so straight forward anyone in his position would know it too, he simply had to do whatever it was his nephew wanted. Whatever is was his nephew had planned he would fulfil to the best of his ability, if only to feel that all-encompassing sense of belonging and purpose he had just felt.<p>

He felt his wife's crumpled form at his side, he saw his son sitting in his seat weeping, and he heard the increasingly impatient ringing of his doorbell, but he just couldn't bring himself to do anything, still too enraptured by what he had experienced mere moments ago. But he had to pull himself together, his nephew had told them that he had things to do and that he would explain more after their outing to the zoo, so to the zoo they would go. Taking a moment to compose himself, and then helping his wife and son to do so also, he then went to go and answer the door, where he was greeted by Mrs Polkiss and her son Piers.

"There you are," she said, "I'd almost thought no one was home. Well I'll be by to pick him up this afternoon, ring me if you have any trouble, and you behave yourself Piers."

"Yes mum," the boy dutifully replied, before he said goodbye and walked inside to go and greet his best friend. Hopefully his son had had enough time to compose himself, though he wouldn't blame him if he hadn't.

The next thirty minutes passed in relative silence, Petunia and him packing everything they'd need for their day outing, Dudley and Piers silently watching the television. What could he say, he could hardly put the experience into words, and he knew, by the look on her face, that Petunia felt the same way. So instead they didn't try, silently coming to the agreement that they would enjoy this day as much as possible and then return home this evening ready to hear what their nephew had planned.

* * *

><p>"Hey Big D, happy birthday mate!"<p>

The sound of his best mate's voice startled him out of his daze, that's right, it was his birthday, he was going to the zoo with his parents and his best friend, and he was going to get thirty nine presents in total. Just an hour earlier he would have told you it was one of the most exciting days of his life, and it still was, but now for a whole different reason.

His parents had always told him his cousin was a freak, and he had believed them. Why else would he live in a cupboard, why else would he have no friends, why else would he do all the chores, so many things had pointed to the truth of this fact and he had accepted it, had gone along with it. But like the curtains of a dark room being pulled open to reveal the light of day, the reality of what his cousin was had been revealed to him that morning. He didn't understand what happened, not really, all he knew was that his cousin was powerful, his cousin was good, he knew this to be true in much the same way he knew that the sky was blue, or that two plus two was four, it just was.

Then he had remembered, remembered all the things he had said, all the things he had done to his cousin, the times he had played _Harry Hunting_, the times he had had his friends hold him down while he walloped on him, and it was too much to handle. Too much to put in perspective, his cousin, something that was so good, and he had had a hand in trying to destroy it. For what seemed like hours he had found himself stuck in his chair weeping, weeping for the fact that despite what he had done, his cousin had promised to help him. He had felt a message, a promise, from his cousin in his mind that he would be made stronger, smarter, better, a champion of humanity, and that he would be a key to the success of his cousin's plans.

He didn't know what he would have to do, he'd never really cared about school or doing his best, but he knew, he knew now that he would do whatever he could to succeed in whatever it was he was to do.

"You alright there big D, you seem to have zoned out a little."

"Yeah, yeah I'm alright, was just thinking about something."

He seemed to accept this as he immediately turned to the next topic, "so, where's the freak? Want to have a little fun before we go to the zoo?"

A grip of anger came over him all of a sudden, how dare he call his cousin a freak, he wasn't even worthy to speak of him, "No! No, let's just, let's just watch TV or something ok."

He seemed a little surprised by that, looking back on his previous actions he knew he'd have never passed up the opportunity before, but he was different now, already better than he was yesterday, and this was just the start of it. After a few moments Piers seemed to accept his suggestion and they turned on the morning cartoons, wasting away the next half an hour or so in front of the television as they waited for his parents to pack the car so they could go to the zoo.


	4. The Emperor Plans

**Chapter 4 – The Emperor Plans  
><strong>

Leaving his relatives to their existential crisis he left the dining room to clean up his new bedroom and begin his planning in earnest. Did it bother him that he'd essentially overwritten their free will with his own physic power? Not particularly, as he'd reasoned earlier, his relatives were utterly reprehensible, and it's not like what he'd have them do wouldn't also be in their best interests as well as the best interests of humanity as a whole, no he was perfectly fine with his actions. Besides, his task was too important to be hampered in any way by his relatives, and unfortunately for him they were currently in a position that, if left unchanged, could have caused problems for him.

Stopping by his old bedroom, the cupboard under the stairs, to grab his current measly positions, he headed up the stairs to his new bedroom, the smallest, actual, bedroom in the house. Opening the door he took state of the room and its contents, a single bed to one side with a reasonably comfortable mattress and clean sheets, a desk and chair that had seen better days but were still in a useable condition, and a plethora of toys and gadgets of varying condition that had at some point been purchased for Dudley. With but a mere thought he erased Dudley's old forgotten toys from existence, perhaps a tad overkill, but they were in the way and he couldn't be bothered removing them by hand.

Placing his clothes on the bed, and making a mental note that he'd have to see about getting some better clothing as soon as possible, he turned back to the desk and placed his school exercise books and writing materials upon it. He'd found that it was always easier to make plans when one could write them down, thus with his family away for the day at the zoo, he decided to take the opportunity to figure out what exactly his objectives were, what could be accomplished in the immediate term, and what he'd have to begin laying the groundwork for.

Picking up a pen and opening one of the books to a blank page he began with the obvious, **Main Objective: Ensure Survival and Dominance of Mankind by Any Means Necessary**.

Thinking back to the struggles and threats mankind had faced in the future allowed him to decide upon the Primary Objectives that would need to be achieved to ensure the Main Objective.

**Primary Objectives:**

** 1.****Unification of Mankind under one entity (Imperium of Man)**

**2.****Colonisation of Galaxy**

**3.****Enforcement of Imperial Truth**

**4.****Avoid Causes of the Age of Strife**

**5.****Subjugation or Eradication of All Alien Life**

**6.****New Primarch Project**

**7.****Reconstruction of the Imperial Webway**

It seemed so simple when written down, seven simple steps to ensure mankind's future safety and dominance. But then he'd thought that twice before, once during Mankind's Golden Age and then it had all fallen apart in the Age of Strife, and then again at the height of the Great Crusade before, well, he'd learnt his lesson. He'd start with these goals but would be open to and mindful of any new threats or complications that could arise.

His Imperial Webway project was currently out of his reach, not only would he have to go about taking control of the Himalayan Mountains again and recreating the Golden Throne, which in itself would take a not inconsiderate amount of time, he'd have to wait for the fall of the Eldar before he could assert control over the Webway anyway, so besides making a note to start planning ways in which to regain control over the region in which he had built his original complex and palace, he put that objective aside.

Colonisation of the Galaxy and Subjugation or Eradication of All Alien Life, both objectives were tied together, and both were reliant on the development of several key technologies that, without his direct involvement, wouldn't come about for over another 10,000 years. Whilst both were vital to his future plans, he could safely put them aside for now, focusing on Earth and the Solar System to begin with.

The new Primarch Project would be needed to help oversee the successful conquest of the galaxy; the genetically advanced warriors created from their own advanced genetic material would play a major role in defeating the array of forces against them, as it had in the Great Crusade and subsequent conflicts. The precautions taken last time were evidently incredibly insufficient and the Ruinous Powers, despite his best efforts, had learnt of his plans and devised a way to foil them before he had even begun. He would not make those mistakes again; he couldn't afford to suffer another Horus, or any of his other traitorous sons. This would require more detailed planning to avoid the failings of the past, but in the meantime he could start improving the genetic technology of the day, whilst putting off starting on the Primarch Project itself until he had reconstructed his facilities in the Himalayas.

There were three main causes of the Age of Strife, the Rebellion of Mankind's Artificial Intelligences, the Danger of Rogue Psykers, and the Massive Warp Storms brought about by the birth of Slaanesh. The first was simple enough, he would ensure that the creation of Artificial Intelligences was outlawed, instead introducing the concept of _servitors_ as the Adeptus Mechanicus had in the future to fulfil the role instead. The lack of understanding as to the danger posed by Rogue Psykers had led to the destruction of hundreds of human worlds through daemonic incursions, thus he'd have to ensure that humanity learnt of the necessity to monitor the population for psykers and then have them removed to receive adequate training and, if necessary, be put down for the good of mankind. Such teachings were easily enforceable along with the propagation of the Imperial Truth, though the widespread influence and entrenchment of religion in the current time could prove problematic. Thankfully he'd be able to take advantage of the religious unrest of the period that he remembered would occur in the Middle East to help spread the secular Imperial Truth doctrine. As for the Massive Warp Storms, there was little he could do besides creating the Astronomican earlier to provide for easier Warp Travel, as well as ensuring sufficient infrastructure was built in each system to provide for them should they be cut off, as well as ensure that sufficient systems were in place to maintain Imperial control. He certainly didn't want to stop the _Fall of the Eldar_, not that he could at this point anyway, as they were a major obstacle in Humanity's dominance of the galaxy, not to mention that they wouldn't be able to take over the Webway if the Eldar Empire didn't collapse.

As to the unification of mankind and the recreation of the Imperium of Man, he wanted to avoid as much needless loss of human life as possible, so he'd prefer not having to outright conquer the world again as he had the first time. No, what he needed was an outside threat, something that would galvanise humanity and allow him to step into the role of Emperor as he had before.

But what threat was there?

There were no alien invaders, the ruinous powers were, thankfully, not yet born, no major world war or threat of nuclear annihilation, indeed humanity had entered what he remembered as a period of relative peace that lasted until the colonisation of the solar system.

So where would he find a threat that he could play up to unite humanity against under his banner?

Oh, of course, why didn't he see it before, the proto-psykers.

Why not kill two birds with one stone, teach humanity the threat of rogue psykers whilst also galvanising them against a major threat. Yes that would work quite nicely, and, with the coming conflict with their dark lord, it wouldn't take too much effort on his part to cause the conflict to escalate by several orders of magnitude, allowing the existence of the proto-psyker community to be revealed to the world at large, and for him to lead the defence against them.

Thus with a new focus he began to plan the ways in which he could subvert the proto-psyker community's coming conflict for his own purposes.


	5. Acquiring the Foundations

**Chapter 5 – ****Acquiring ****the Foundations**

It was late afternoon by the time Vernon Dursley and his family returned home from his son Dudley's birthday trip to the zoo. The trip itself had been wholly uneventful, the highly advertised _reptile house_ in particular being a significant let down with most of the snakes sleeping throughout the visit. In the end they didn't get Dudley any extra presents on their way home, Dudley saying that he'd rather they got home quicker and see what Harry was up to than waste time looking for new presents.

After parking the car in the driveway he followed the others inside; turning to Dudley and Piers he told them that they should go watch some television or something until Mrs Polkiss arrived to pick Piers up shortly. Petunia had gone off to put away the things they had gotten out for their trip and, with Dudley and Piers mollified for the moment, he decided that he should go and inform his nephew that they had returned. Passing through the dining room on his way to the staircase he noticed that several of Dudley's birthday presents had been opened at some point whilst they had been away. A more thorough inspection revealed that the boxes for his new computer and television had be opened, their contents removed. Heading up the stairs and approaching his nephew's bedroom, which had until this morning been Dudley's excess toy storage room, he remembered that he had been instructed not to enter without permission. Stopping at the door, he knocked and waited to be answered.

"Yes?" came the immediate reply to his knock.

"It's Vernon, I just wanted to inform you that we had returned in case you needed something," he answered in return.

A few moments passed in silence until again he heard his nephew's voice through the door, "Yes actually, perfect timing, why don't you come in so we can discuss things as we said earlier."

So, without further ado, he opened the door and entered. Taking in the room as he stepped inside he could see that it had already undergone significant alterations in the few hours they'd been away. The toys that had previously littered the floor were nowhere in sight, there was the old desk and chair from earlier as well as another desk, taken from the other spare bedroom they usually gave to his sister when she came to visit, the only thing that hadn't changed was the single bed to the side of the room, which was in the same position as usual. It became apparent what had happened with Dudley's opened presents as the television and Apple II computer they had purchased for his birthday were positioned side by side on the new desk, whilst the old desk was covered in several open exercise books which, from a cursory glance, contained a lot of writing and plans in a language that wasn't English. The computer monitor was also displaying writings in this other language, and whilst he was no expert in computers, he knew that wasn't what the Apple II's system looked like. Meanwhile the television was broadcasting the BBC's new _world news channel_, which was strange as it wasn't available within the country.

His nephew must have noticed his confusion for he explained that, "oh, I needed a computer and a television and remembered that Dudley received both for his birthday this year, so instead of wasting time going and getting another set I just used those ones. I did have to rewrite the computer's operating system though, it's still terribly insufficient for my needs but at least it's an improvement on what it came with. As for the television, I like to stay informed, so I went ahead and boosted the antenna strength."

If you had asked him yesterday how he would have reacted to his nephew taking his son's birthday presents, well, he wasn't quite sure how he would have reacted, but now, if his nephew said he needed them, then that was fine with him.

* * *

><p>He had spent the first few hours drawing up plans on different ways he could utilise the proto-psyker "<em>wizarding world"<em> to his advantage before breaking to make himself some lunch. By that point he had already filled the majority of his school exercise books with plans, schematics, and other odd ideas that had come to him during his brain storming session. When he had sat down at the table next to Dudley's large pile of presents it caused him to reflect on the different items contained within the boxes, specifically two items in particular, a new Apple II computer and a television. He had had to open several boxes until he found the right ones and then, after moving another desk into his room from elsewhere in the house, he had set them up in his room to help facilitate his planning.

Unfortunately the news channels available were woeful and the computer's operating system was well below what he was used to, so he popped up onto the roof to boost the antennas' strength to receive the channel he wanted, and then spent most of the next hour completely rewriting the operating system to something that was a little more acceptable, though this was limited by the capacity of the computer itself. This just reiterated to him the importance of speeding up the rate of technological development, and with him being right at the cusp of both the personal computer and internet revolutions, he was in a prime position to disseminate his advances on the back of both.

Realising that there wasn't anything else he could do at that moment he decided to pass the time connecting to several major international bulletin board systems and, under different pseudonyms, began postulating several of the key theories behind major future technological breakthroughs he planned on instigating earlier. It wouldn't be much longer before his (old) friend Tim Berners-Lee posted in much the same fashion about his internet project. He made a note to get in contact with him later that year after said posting as he'd come to know the man quite well in the original timeline. He had even played a key role in helping him get a job at CERN after he completed his first physics degree; he still remembered fondly the day the LHC had first started up in late 2008, the first of many major scientific discoveries and breakthroughs that he would have varying levels of influence with.

He had just finished posting on one particular board about potential benefits that the Human Genome Project would provide, and the ways in which genetic engineering could improve humanity, when there was a knock at his door.

"Yes?" he answered, though he already knew it was his uncle returned home, as he had felt the power he had placed on their minds as soon as their car turned down the street. Inviting him in, since now was as good a time as any to discuss some of his immediate plans that involved his uncle; he motioned for him to take a seat on the bed.

"As I said this morning uncle, I have some very grand plans for humanity; in short I plan to kick start what humanity in the future termed the _Age of Technology_. I personally was involved in a significant number of major technological breakthroughs during this period, and am more than familiar with most of the others, so much so that given enough time I could probably personally recreate almost all technology in widespread common usage at that time."

He paused for a moment to ensure he was following so far before continuing, "Now whilst I can produce, in small quantities for personal usage, considerably advanced technology beyond most people's wildest imaginations, the infrastructure needed to do so on a wide scale just isn't there. Nor would it be prudent to just hand humanity the keys to the car, so to speak, without first ensuring they understood how it worked and how to safely drive it."

He seemed to grasp his basic analogy easily enough, which was fine, he wasn't going to be much more than a puppet to work through, so there was no real need to ensure he understood the actual theory.

"As such I'll be starting with designs that are only several decades more advanced than current models that are more than feasible to produce using slightly modified current manufacturing technology. They also have the added benefits of being based on already understood and sound principles and, of course, operate at a capacity several orders greater than current technology, due to a phenomenon of current technological development known as Moore's Law."

"Moore's Law?"

"Nevermind, you don't need to worry about that. Now I'll be using three distinct channels to disseminate said advances, firstly I'll be taking advantage of the melting pot of scientific knowledge that will come into being as a result of a major communication development later this year to anonymously postulate several key theories and ideas to push researchers in the right directions. Secondly, I'll be taking direct action in ensuring key individuals across a variety of industries have certain visions, so to speak, on ways in which their specific products or technologies could be drastically improved. Individually none of these improvements would change all that much, but in tandem the sum is greater than the parts, not to mention that the spill over effect is what we're after here. And lastly, which is where you come in, through you I'll be taking direct control over a company to ensure the mass production of specific items, as well as using said company to encourage overall technological development, and to officially conduct several certified research studies that, whilst I already know the results of, will be required to provide evidence and data for others to use."

At the mention of Vernon's role in his plans he visibly perked up, an almost visible aura radiating from him at the mere notion of being useful to him, still, it was an improvement on the usual blotchy-white-porridge look he had normally associated him with.

"Would I be correct in assuming the company you're speaking of is Grunnings?"

"Yes indeed," it was good to see that there was at least some modicum of intelligence in that brain of his, "your position as director, and Grunnings' established position as an industrial manufacturing business, provides me with the perfect company for my purposes. The official story will be that you invented several new products that you felt would help Grunnings grow beyond just a drill manufacturer and that, after discussing it with the current owner and several bank managers, you received adequate loans to purchase the company and to retool and expand it to start producing said new products. Needless to say, such a major expansion will necessitate an equally major pay rise."

I've found from experience that playing to someone's vices does wonders in reinforcing their acceptance of your will, uncle Vernon being the latest in a long list of others before him.

"As tomorrow is a Monday we'll undertake those meetings in the morning, if you could see about arranging them now. I'll be taking the afternoon to purchase a range of items that are required in the short term, as well as rectifying my clothing _situation_. That'll be all for tonight, I'll be down tomorrow morning at 8am."

* * *

><p>He nodded good evening to his nephew and left him to his devices, heading downstairs and to the telephone to begin arranging the meetings he wanted for tomorrow morning. He'd worked at Grunnings all his adult life, even meeting the woman who would be his wife there, and, due to his no-nonsense attitude, had risen quickly through the ranks to be the company director by early 1980, a position that he had served in diligently ever since. He had for some time told the owner that Grunnings should expand into other markets, their expertise in Drill Manufacturing could easily be applied to other industrial manufacturing, but he had never seen the merit in such expansion, perfectly happy to rest on the company's laurels.<p>

But now, now he would have the opportunity to expand Grunnings as he had always wanted. What's more, with his nephew's plans and ideas it was sure to be a huge success and, with him taking over as owner, he was set to be a very, very wealthy man.

Picking up the phone he proceeded to dial the home number of the owner of Grunnings, Mr Grunnings, and see about setting up a meeting sometime tomorrow morning. He wasn't sure how exactly his nephew would convince not only Mr Grunnings but several bank managers to go along with his scheme, but he had perfect faith that he would be successful.

* * *

><p>It was a grumpy and tired Mr Grunnings that arrived at his office early Monday morning, the main reason he'd given Vernon Dursley the position of director in the first place was so that he wouldn't have to come in early every morning and could instead spend the day with his fellow club members at the <em>Surrey Golf Course<em>.

He noted as he parked his car in his rarely used private parking space that the parking space for the company director next to his was occupied, which meant at least he wasn't going to be kept here waiting. Hopefully he could get through whatever it was Vernon wanted to discuss and be out on the green before lunch.

Nodding to the girl at reception he keyed himself into the employee lift and selected the ninth floor, a minute later he was walking down the corridor to what had at one point been his own office, now occupied by, as the golden plaque on the door stated, "**Director: Vernon Dursley**".

Knocking and entering without waiting for an answer, it was his company after all, he was surprised to find that Vernon wasn't alone and was instead joined by a small child.

"Ah," Vernon started as he closed the door behind him, "good morning Mr Grunnings, thank you for taking the time to come in today, we won't take long."

"Good morning, and who's this then, your son? Dudson was it?"

His lips tightened a bit, "no sir, this is my nephew actually, Harry Potter. Harry this is Mr Grunnings, the founder and owner of Grunnings."

The boy smiled broadly and held his hand out to be shaken whilst he greeted him with a, "Pleasure to meet you Mr Grunnings", he smiled back; it was good to see that some youth today still had manners.

"So, what is it you wanted to speak with me about Vernon, you said it was important on the phone yesterday."

If there was one good thing about Vernon Dursely it was that he was a straight forward no-nonsense person, he told it how he saw it, which was one of the main reasons he hired him in the first place. That's why without any preamble that others might engage in before eventually, maybe, getting to the point, he got right to the heart of the matter, "it's like this sir, I've had some thoughts recently about several new products that Grunnings could easily be expanded and retooled to produce, the revenue from which would be quite significant and would fund further growth."

His grumpy mood from earlier was threatening to come back, we'd had this conversation, or at least ones like it, several times over the years. Vernon had at one time or another approached him with ideas and plans to expand Grunnings, open new factories around England, or even to extend the product line. But his answer then, as it was now, was that he was perfectly happy with Grunnings being a small Surrey based operation, and that's how he liked it. "You know my feelings on the matter, I'm perfectly happy with how things are. Now, if that's all Vernon I'll wish you good day and head to the club."

Thinking the conversation was over he went to stand, when Vernon continued, "It's a little different this time sir, you see this morning Harry and myself went to see the managers of several of the major banks' local branches. At these meetings I explained my inventions and ideas for Grunnings, much as I intended to do at this meeting, and managed to secure their backing to finance my purchasing of Grunnings from you, as well as the funding necessary for the planned expansion and retooling."

He was speechless, he thought he'd actually sell Grunnings, something that he'd spent his entire life to that point building, something he intended to pass on to his children, and for their children, and so forth. "I'm sorry Vernon, but I'm not going to sell Grunnings, not to anyone, not even you. I intend to pass it down to my son when I'm gone, he may not be as interested in it as I would have hoped, but I always intended it to be a family business, a legacy if you would. I know you've always had plans and ideas, but I'm afraid that just isn't going to work with me, and if you really want to pursue these inventions of yours, Grunnings may no longer be for you."

It was obvious Vernon wanted to retort, but when he went to begin speaking his nephew touched his arm and he immediately stopped. Instead it was the young boy who spoke next, "I understand your position completely Mr Grunnings, I too wanted to create a legacy for my children." What, what? His Children?

"What? What do you mean your children? You can't be older than ten."

The boy's smile turned slightly manic, which on his otherwise innocently childlike face looked quite out of place and more than a tad disconcerting, "Oh, I can assure you Mr Grunnings that I'm much older than ten and that when I say I understand you I speak from experience, both good and bad."

He had no idea what was going on, perhaps the boy had been put up to this by Vernon, some practical joke or something. He turned back to look at Vernon to see if there was any tell that'd explain what was happening, but he looked as serious as he had when he started the conversation. Turning back to the boy he was about to ask him what he was playing at when suddenly he was surrounded by a power of some sort, it felt peaceful, it felt right, he felt at one with the power and the one behind it.

"Know that I take no pleasure in this Mr Grunnings, we will not defraud you or make you suffer, and you will receive adequate compensation for your company. But I'm afraid this is non-negotiable, we will be purchasing Grunnings from you."

And then the power increased and the light consumed all his senses.

* * *

><p>He had hoped that Mr Grunnings would have been reasonable, he'd always known him to be a reasonable man, but Grunnings was his love child, he'd always been against changing it from his original vision, so perhaps it was inevitable that, as with the bank managers, Harry would be required to, <em>show them the light<em>.

As had happened with each of the bank managers that morning, a change seemed to come over his expression, shifting first to a relaxed almost euphoric expression, before fading back to a more tame but still relaxed and happy look.

"Well, that seems like a fine plan Vernon," Mr Grunnings said with a genuine smile, "it fills me with great pride that the little company I started all those years ago will have the opportunity to grow into something bigger and better than it is now."

The next two hours were spent going over the documentation with the company's lawyers, who had been called earlier, to ensure that the purchase was official and that the paperwork was filed correctly.

By lunch that day Mr Grunnings was headed back to the golf course several million pounds richer, he was officially the new owner of Grunnings, and Harry, with his help, had taken the first step in his plans to save mankind.

**A/N **

Small reference to littlewhitecat's "_Inquisitor Carrow_" series' God-Emperor, who was a physics professor at CERN working on the LHC (_head-cannon accepted_). If you haven't already read it, I highly recommend checking it out, it's another Harry Potter/Warhammer 40K crossover, only that Harry gets transported to the 40K verse after his first year, grows up to be an Inquisitor, and then nearly 300 years later from his perspective, is returned to wreak havoc on the wizarding world. Needless to say it was a large inspiration for this fic.

Amadan - Thanks for that, I knew that but my mind must have been elsewhere.


	6. Letter of Acceptance

**Chapter 6 – Letter of Acceptance**

White, all he could see was white. The ceiling was white, the walls were white, the floor was white, even his clothes were white, he had no idea how he had ended up in this seamless white room but he was sure this wasn't where he had fallen asleep last night. Thinking back the last thing he could remember was slaving away at his thesis before, well, he reasoned he must have fallen asleep then and there at his study desk. The logical conclusion was that this was a dream, a considerably lucid and realistic dream, but a dream nonetheless. Deciding he'd had enough of this purely white existence he pinched himself to wake up, _ouch_.

"I'm afraid that won't work."

Startled by the voice that came from behind he nearly tripped over in his haste to turn around. The individual who had spoken could best be described as _Adonis_ made manifest; he too wore similar white clothing, though it bulged with his evidently muscular body, and at perhaps 10 feet in height he literally towered over him. His defining features were his emerald eyes, which shone like a blazing fire, and his shoulder length black hair, which was as dark as the starless sky and seemed to flow as if in a light breeze. An aura of light seemed to emit from his presence and he instinctively knew that this individual was unimaginably powerful, so much so that it took all that he had not to fall to his knees then and there.

Taking a moment to steady himself and adjust to this new overwhelming presence he conjured up enough courage to ask what was happening. "What's going on? Where am I? Who are you? What do you want with me?"

The unknown individual smiled and a feeling of peace and reassurance washed over him, did he feel worried before? Why would he feel worried, he was safer now than he had ever been, why would he worry when he was in the presence of such a benevolent and all-powerful entity? He knew that there wasn't anything that could possibly come close to harming him when he was with this entity, so he berated himself for his earlier near panic attack.

"**Be not afraid, I mean you no harm. I am the Emperor of Mankind, and with you I am well pleased.** I have come from a time in the far future, and in time you would have been responsible for an invention that would in its own small part help Mankind conquer the stars. Certain events have forced my hand, and I must step forward and accept my mantle far earlier than I had wished. Mankind must advance, must advance faster and greater than it could have, and for this I need you and your invention."

He was dumbfounded, absolutely and completely dumbfounded. He, a lowly undergraduate at MIT, was being personally contacted by the Emperor of Mankind for something that he would do in the future; and he knew it was true, he somehow knew with every fibre of his being that what this Emperor, his Emperor, said was true. He was overcome with a sense of unworthiness; he fell to his knees in submission and found his face wet with tears. He felt a weight on his shoulder and looked up to see his Emperor's hand upon his shoulder.

"There is no need for that," He said with a tone of fond amusement, "you are worthy of my praise, you and your ilk are the embodiment of all that is good in humanity, that instinctive desire to learn, to explore, to discover, to conquer, to mould, to control."

Rising to his feet with His assistance he knew that whatever it was that He would ask of him he would do it, how could he not. "What would you have me do?"

He patted his shoulder reassuringly and answered, "I only ask you to do what you would have done anyway, Mankind is in need of your invention far sooner than before, thus I am going to give your subconscious a gentle push in the right direction, you will still learn and find the path on your own, but now you will reach your destination far sooner than you would have."

He nodded in acceptance, to be able to discover and invent new technologies was his life's goal, and now he knew he would be successful, successful not only in his goal but in providing something of worth.

The whiteness of the room started to dim, and he knew that when it eventually faded to black that he would wake and may never meet with his Emperor again. He was afraid to ask but he had to know, "Will I remember this?"

He continued to smile, and once again embraced his shoulder, "No, I'm afraid you won't remember. You will awake, you will know that something happened and your subconscious will show you the correct path, but you won't remember this encounter."

He knew that would be the case, he had known but he didn't want to accept that he wouldn't remember this event, this life changing event, truly the most important event of his entire life thus far, perhaps even his entire life period. The light from the room continued to dim and the last thing he saw before it faded completely was the face of his Emperor, and he vowed then and there that he wouldn't fail Him.

The sun shining through his study window woke him at his desk, face resting on his hands, the papers he'd been using for referencing in his thesis scattered around the desk. He found a smile upon his face; he couldn't remember what he'd been dreaming the night before it must have been good. Suddenly a feeling came over him, he couldn't really describe it but some instinctual feeling told him to look again at a specific part of his thesis findings. Wait, how did he not see that before, why, why that could change everything. Grabbing up his work he rushed out of his room and headed straight for the labs, breakfast and a shower could wait; this needed to be tested immediately.

* * *

><p>He awoke that morning much as he had throughout the week, finding himself in a comfortable king sized bed, the smell of room service breakfast wafting invitingly through the door, and the sounds of the waking city down below. He didn't need sleep as an average human would, but as he had no pressing things to do he had been taking the time that most would spend asleep to visit a dozen or so individuals personally in their minds each night, giving them a subconscious push in the right direction that should see a range of inventions and scientific discoveries in the next few years that would have originally been spread out over the next few decades. He could have just released the specifications himself or given it to them on a silver platter, but he felt that would be wrong somehow, mankind earned it thanks to their pioneering discoveries and he wanted to pay tribute to that. Besides, it worked better for his plans this way anyway.<p>

Putting on his dressing gown he exited his bedroom, collected his delivered breakfast, and walked out to the table on the outside terrace to sit down and eat it. As we'd be involved in a lot of meetings and deals based out of London, or require us to fly somewhere from London, we'd booked out the top floor of _The Dorchester._ It didn't come close to fulfilling all his requirements, but it was more practical than trying to operate out of _4 Privet Drive_, and it would do until more permanent dwellings could be constructed later that year.

He was halfway through his breakfast when he was interrupted by the arrival of a brown barn owl with a parchment letter attached to its leg. Setting down his cup of tea he reached across to untie the letter. It was as expected his _Hogwarts Acceptance Letter_, arriving exactly the same day as it had originally, though instead of the _cupboard under the stairs_, it was instead addressed:

Mr H. Potter  
>Harlequin Suite<br>The Dorchester  
>Mayfair<br>London

Opening the envelope revealed the expected acceptance letter signed _by Deputy Headmistress Minerva McGonagall_, and the accompanying first year supply list. After telling the owl to wait a moment he quickly popped inside and grabbed a fountain pen, blank piece of paper, and an envelope from his desk and then returned to the table outside to pen his response.

_Dear Deputy Headmistress,  
>I am writing to accept my place at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. My guardians have agreed to arrange for me to get my supplies later today. I will be present for commencement of term on 1 September.<br>Yours,  
>Harry Potter<em>

Folding the letter in half he placed it inside the envelope, he took a moment to pen the address on the front, before attaching it to the owl's leg in much the same manner as the previous letter, before sending the carrier bird on its way. Hopefully they would receive his reply shortly, as the last thing he needed at the moment was to be bombarded by hundreds of owl delivered letters or, even worse, have Hagrid show up and cause a scene.

Watching the owl fly off into the distance he returned to his breakfast, having already organised a driver for today based on the assumption he would be receiving the letter the same day as before. As he'd be taking the day to collect his school supplies he'd already informed Vernon to take the rest of the family, who were staying in the other two top floor suites, to collect Dudley's school supplies too. Though unlike last time where he had attended Smeltings in Vernon's footsteps, he had _arranged_ for Dudley to attend Eton instead, which would provide a far more beneficial foundational education.

An hour later he exited the hotel, carrying an empty duffle bag, to find one of the black sedans owned by the chauffeur company we'd employed for our transportation needs. The driver, having already adjusted to the reality of chauffeuring a ten-going-on-eleven year old around London, greeted him good morning and opened the door for him.

"Good morning Charles, to Charing Cross Road this morning if you please."

"Of course sir," he answered in the professional tone he'd come to expect from him in the short time he'd known him. He obviously took pride in his job, knew his way around London well enough, and had the common sense to know when to not ask questions. In fact he'd come to appreciate his services enough that he planned to take him on permanently as his driver, as he'd be needing one during his operations around the world and with the nature of his plans it would be better to have such a position be in house, so to speak.

Thankfully the traffic was relatively light that morning, as far as London was concerned at least, and as he was staying in the heart of London anyway it would only take less than a quarter of an hour to reach his destination. As he watched London go by through the car's windows he reflected on all that had been accomplished in the past weeks since his arrival.

After the purchase of Grunnings, which had been renamed Imperium Manufacturing, an overall holding company had been established through a trust to more easily facilitate the further growth and expansion in the corporate sector before he moved on to taking direct control of the nations of the world. Thus far the only companies owned by Imperium, the holding company, were the recently acquired and renamed Imperium Manufacturing, and two newly created companies, Imperium Financial Services and Imperium Genetics. Through some manipulation of the world's financial markets, which was child's play when one had precognition, he had already grown the initial funding from the original bank loans many times over, which had allowed for a team of highly skilled individuals to be employed by Imperium Financial Services to grow this fund over time. This would also allow him to slowly begin purchasing stakes in key companies around the world, ensuring cooperation in the coming technological revolution he had already kick-started.

Whereas Imperium Genetics had been established for two key goals, the first being the completion of the Human Genome Project a decade ahead of schedule, easily attainable when one was able to utilise technology decades ahead of that available to anyone else. The other goal being the advancement of cloning technology, which had necessitated a meeting with The Roslin Institute, to provide the expertise to bring forth the timeframe in regards to their plans to clone a sheep and, from there, continue with the cloning of other animals, eventually moving onto human cloning.

At the moment most employees, bar those at Grunnings' original factory, were administrative or clerical in nature, as no facilities had yet to be built, and thus were currently operating out of several floors of leased office space in London. He had designed the plans for several factories around the world to provide Imperium Manufacturing with a global reach, as well as outlined the requirements for the head office building in London, and the regional headquarters around the world. Imperium Genetics' facilities would be built in Edinburgh to allow for integration with The Roslin Institute, with the plans for the relatively advanced equipment that would be in use having been designed with current technologies in mind.

Finally, he had had a hand in designing what would be his place of residence for the foreseeable future, when he wasn't boarding at Hogwarts or out of the country of course. Said dwellings had necessitated the purchase of several blocks of current residential housing, thankfully the current occupants could be convinced to sell and council permission had been obtained easily enough, such was the benefit of mind altering powers, and the demolition of the current buildings was already underway. The new housing complex would be more akin to a hotel or office building than a private residence, it had been designed to house hundreds of his future acolytes, providing them with every convenience, as well as extensive underground facilities that would allow him to oversee the construction and implementation of technology and devices millennia ahead of anything imaginable in the current century.

All in all the planned construction at this point had come to around five billion pounds, and would probably end up costing another billion or two by the time it was finished by, should everything go according to schedule, late1992.

"We're here sir, Charing Cross Road."

The car pulled to a stop at the side of the road, his driver getting out and opening the door for him.

"Thank you Charles, I'll probably be quite some time, so why don't you go wait in a café and I'll call you when I'm ready to be picked up here."

Charles nodded, and with a "very well sir," hoped back in his car and drove away.

Turning away from the street he found himself staring at the Leaky Cauldron's worn and weary façade, otherwise known as the entrance to the so-called Wizarding World. He still remembered the scene that was caused the first time he entered this building, and he didn't wish a repeat. Drawing a bit of his psychic power he manifested a cloak of not invisibility but un-noticeability around him, much the same way as the power that covered the Leaky Cauldron to keep non-psykers away. His clothes, which were of a high quality and not out of place on this side of the entrance would stand out like a sore thumb amongst the robes preferred by the proto-psyker community, not to mention the lightning bolt scar, that had until recently housed a portion of one Tom Marvolo Riddle Jr's soul, was a widely known symbol of his person, that being the only reason he'd prevented his regenerative abilities from removing the blight on his appearance.

Walking through the pub door he noticed several vaguely familiar faces, as well as Tom the barkeeper, who'd he'd come to know quite well during his numerous visits in the original timeline. Passing directly through the pub he exited into the small walled courtyard that served as the entrance to Diagon Alley, and with a fleeting thought he had the entrance revealing itself to him.

_Diagon Alley _was almost exactly as he remembered it the last time he'd visited it in late 2116, and he wouldn't be surprised if it wasn't too dissimilar to its original construction. What certain _pureblood _wizards and witches saw as the epitome of the might and superiority of the Wizarding World over the Mundane he instead saw in the opposite light, look no further than the literal entrance to the Wizarding World and you saw the real effect their _Statue of Secrecy _had had, almost complete and total stagnation. Little surprise then that when the Wizarding World had collapsed in the early 22nd century that the wider community carried on unaware and without a worry, so little was there actual influence on humanity as a whole that not even a _footnote of a footnote_ was recorded of their passing.

First things first, he needed access to his inheritance, if there was one good thing about the lack of progress in the Wizarding World, it was their old fashioned views in regards to a family's fortune, in their view when an individual become head of their family, regardless of their age, they were due all benefits and privileges that entailed. Not that that amounted to much in the modern day, but it did mean that he would have access to his family vault, a mere pittance in comparison to the fortune he'd already amassed in the past few weeks, but still more than enough to finance his expenses.

Gringott's Wizarding Bank, the only bank in the Wizarding World, and its run by a party known to be hostile to the majority of said community. Several times throughout the centuries the Goblin Nation had launched several rebellions against the ruling humans, none of them successful, each of them bloody and costly to both sides, and each ended before a final solution as the Goblins had a masterful card in their hand being the absolute control over the financial fortune of the Wizarding World. In antiquity they had had their own Goblin Kingdom, but subsequent wars with the encroaching humans had seen the destruction of almost all they had built, their submission to the wizarding community as bankers being the only thing that prevented their species' annihilation. And since then they had chaffed under the restrictions placed upon them, leading to the aforementioned rebellions, each ending in defeat, each leading to more restrictions, and each thus instigating the next rebellion.

The _Final Goblin Rebellion_, as it had come to be called, had occurred in later 1999, the Goblin leadership obviously thinking that attacking whilst the Wizards and Witches were rebuilding after their costly civil war would be their best opportunity for success. They had been wrong of course; the warp powers the Wizards and Witches were able to wield were far superior to that of the Goblins, which they had already known from all their previous rebellions. The climate of the Wizarding World at the time had not been the most forgiving, and the Goblins were quickly painted by the still recovering Ministry as a scapegoat for all the troubles they'd faced over the past decades, the end result being the total destruction of the Goblin Nation. Gringott's Wizarding Bank was renamed by the Ministry to reflect the new management, and thus the Ministry Wizarding Bank diligently serviced the everyday financial needs of the average Wizard and Witch until the overall collapse of their community nearly a hundred years later.

Dropping the psychic cloak he had around him, he walked up the white marble steps of Gringott's Wizarding Bank, passed the two armoured Goblins standing guard at the entrance, and walked through the doors and towards the first free teller.

"I require access to my family vault and will require a new key as I am not in possession of my current one."

The goblin sneered at him, as they tend to do around all humans, "name?"

"Harry Potter."

He seemed disbelieving, which wasn't too unsurprising, his fame reached even the '_notoriously uninterested in human affairs'_ Goblins.

"Of course you are," he mocked, "you'll need to provide some blood to prove your identity Mr _Potter_".

Having no wish to remain any longer around these creatures than necessary he took the dagger he offered him, cut the palm of his left hand, let a few drops of blood fall into the bowl he had provided, and then returned the dagger to him, by which time the cut on his hand had already healed.

"I trust the results are satisfactory then?"

With one final sneer for good measure he gave him his new key and called another goblin to take him down to his vault. A short cart ride later and he was standing at the entrance to Vault 678.

"Key please," the goblin asked, holding out his hand expectantly.

He gave the key to the goblin and stood back as he opened the door for him, returning the key to him once he had done so. The vault door opened to reveal piles and piles of small gold coins, called Galleons, made of real gold with a street value close enough to Gringott's exchange rate of about £5, fluctuating based on the price of gold, to discourage any _muggleborns _thinking they might be able to get rich quick by arbitrating any possible discrepancies in gold values between the two worlds.

In total there was near 30,000 of said Galleons, or roughly £150,000, a reasonable inheritance from a well off family, but insignificant in comparison to his current funds. Still, it'd be of more use to him in its current form than through either converting it to pounds or melting it down and selling it as bullion.

Opening the duffle bag that'd he'd brought with him for this occasion, he pushed a bit of his psychic might into expanding the internal dimensions and weight of the bag, allowing for it to easily transport the entire contents of his vault. Thus a few moments after he'd entered the vault he turned around and returned to his Goblin attendant, leaving a now empty vault behind him.

"I no longer require the services of Gringott's Wizarding Bank, you may close my vault, and here is my vault key."

He may be one of the few individuals alive to witness a Goblin have a look of pure confusion, evidently this had not been at all what he'd expected when he'd taken him down here. This wasn't too surprising; as they were the only bank it was unlikely anyone ever closed their vaults, except when consolidating fortunes.

A few moments later the brief look of utter confusion was replaced with the customary sneer that he associated with Goblins, "Is there anything else Gringott's can help you with today, sir?"

"No, that'll be everything," and with that he turned to get back in the cart, when he realised that actually there was something else he'd need to get at some point from Gringott's, so he might as well get it now.

"Actually," he said nonchalantly, "there is something you could help me with. There's an item in another's vault that I require, and since I'm already here, I might as well get it now."

"Do you have written permission from this individual to access their vault?"

"Oh, you misunderstand; I don't have permission at all."

The look of confusion was back, twice in one day, this must be a record.

"Are you suggesting that I would help you steal from Gringott's?" he questioned, his tone getting darker and more frigid as he spoke.

He allowed a manic grin to adorn his face, "exactly," and then, before he could do anything, he assaulted his feeble mind with perhaps more power than necessary, but this was a goblin he was dealing with so a bit of collateral brain damage wasn't too much of an issue.

"**Now, take me to the _Lestrange Vault_.**"

Thirty minutes later he was once again walking the steps to Gringott's Wizarding Bank, his duffle bag slung over his shoulder containing the entirety of his vault and one antique small golden cup that had at one point belong to Helga Hufflepuff.

* * *

><p>The next hour involved the purchase of a standard school trunk, and then the filling of said trunk with the cauldrons, books, potions ingredients, and other items listed on the required equipment list he had received that morning.<p>

It was almost noon at this point, and he decided that he should probably get his wand visit over and done with first and then get a pub lunch from the Leaky Cauldron before returning to finish his required shopping.

The peeling gold letters over the door read **_Ollivanders: Makers of Fine Wands since 382 BC_**_. A single wand lay on a faded purple cushion in the dusty window_. He pushed the door open, the tinkling of the bell above announcing his entrance to Ollivander, where ever he was hiding.

"Good morning," he greeted as he entered from a side room.

"Good morning," he returned easily enough, "it's a pleasure to meet you Mr Ollivander".

"The pleasure's all mine Mr Potter, let me assure you, why it seems only yesterday that your parents were in here buying their own first wands, and now it's your turn."

He approached him, much as he had the first time, fixated by the scar on his head, in much the same way as he knew most _wizards and witches_ he met would be. He informed him that he was responsible for selling the wand that had caused it, "_Thirteen and a half inches. Yew. Powerful wand, very powerful."_ he of course already knew all this from his original visit, but decided it best to humour him, he'd found that individuals highly skilled in one particular area of expertise often developed unique personality quirks.

Once he'd finished reminiscing about selling young Tom Riddle/Voldemort his wand he pulled out a _long tape measure with silver markings_and asked which was his_wand arm_. He informed him that though he could use both fine, he did prefer his right hand, which was followed by all number of measurements, both of his arm itself and of other _areas_ of his body.

Soon enough the measuring session was over and he presented him with his first wand to trial, a _"Beechwood and dragon heartstring. Nine inches. Nice and flexible._" Providing me with an encouraging "_Just take it and give it a wave_."

He hadn't used a wand in literally tens of thousands of years, mainly using his will without any foci, or instead channelling it through either a _force weapon_ of his own design or through the _Golden Throne_, which was, as a focus, to wands as a Baneblade was to a small model Baneblade.

Taking the wand as instructed he felt it immediately accept his power, as would probably any wand as overpowering as it was, he gave it a wave as instructed, feeling it trying to draw power from the warp through his own connection, oh dear, he could already see how this was going to end. In much the same way as he remembered what happened with his original Holly Wand after the defeat of _Voldemort_ (or more specifically, after the removal of the psychic soul leach that had managed to block a significant portion of his undeveloped connection with the warp), the wand began to glow and turn red as the wood began to burn as a result of the amount of psychic energy passing through it. In a blinding flash of light the wand exploded, releasing a psychic backlash that knocked Ollivander to the floor.

"Oops, sorry about that," he said sheepishly, you couldn't blame him entirely for forgetting though, it had been over 40,000 years since that had last happened to him, he'd forgotten to heavily modulate the power he pushed through such a focus, "I think I put a bit too much into it."

He laughed good heartedly to show that no harm was done, no doubt he'd built up such a tolerance for mishaps as a result of the destruction wrought through his process of trial and error wand selection over the years. "No harm done, a bit too much power indeed; perhaps try a tad bit less next time."

Putting a reasonable amount of focus into it he was able to limit the amount of power he drew to a similar level that he had available to him when his connections, impeded by the aforementioned soul leach, had yet to fully develop. From that point on it went much the same way as last time, no focus really resonating with him, and Ollivander getting more and more excited as he went on, until finally he decided to try the Holly Wand that was Voldemort's Yew Wand's Twin_._

There was an immediate sense of familiarity when he took the _Eleven Inch Holly and Phoenix_ _Feather_ wand, nowhere near the level of closeness he'd had with it originally, but still a connection none the less.

"Yes, yes. That wand has chosen you Mr Potter, of that I am sure, though it is not the wand for you, I can tell that just as surely. There is another wand, a great wand spoken in legend, I think you know which, and I'd wager that that you and perhaps you alone would be worthy of that wand. _I think we can expect great things from you Mr Potter_."

He shared a mysterious look with the eccentric wand maker, he'd never known exactly how much he knew, though it was evident he possessed some modicum of precognition to know of his connection with the _Elder Wand_, still, any secrets he may know would be safe with him. Taking out the seven galleons for the wand he placed it on the counter in front of him and, with a final nod in farewell, left to get some lunch. As he left he could hear Ollivander whispering to himself, "_terrible, yes, but great._"

* * *

><p>After a satisfactory Leaky Cauldron pub lunch of a Steak and Kidney Pie and a Butterbeer, he returned to Diagon Alleyto finish his days shopping.<p>

The tailoring session at Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasionswent considerably better than originally, due mostly to the lack of a certain blonde haired individual that, should things occur as they had before, be getting his clothes on his birthday. He ordered several more outfits and styles than he had the first time, splurging a little extra to have his robes made in a higher quality material.

He next stopped by the Daily Prophet Offices, purchasing their ten year subscription package, if only to avoid the hassle of renewing. It was a terrible newspaper, barely deserving of the designation, but as with many things in this community, it was the only one.

His final stop for the day was Eeylops Owl Emporium, he hadn't had any familiar bond of other such magical connection with his old owl Hedwig, who had originally been a birthday present from the half-giant groundskeeper Hagrid, but she was literally his first friend, and he felt he owed her enough for the joy she had brought him to purchase her again. So, after looking around the store for a few minutes to locate her, he was the proud owner once again of a beautiful snowy owl. "Hello Hedwig, you don't know me yet, but we're going to get along just swell."

Exiting back into London proper through the Leaky Cauldron's front entrance, he took out his personally designed mobile phone, as the bricks in use at the moment just weren't for him, and called Charles his driver to come take him back to the The Dorchester.

As they drove back along the path they'd taken to get there in the first place he was confronted by the sheer difference between the two worlds, it was only a little over a month before he'd have to travel to Hogwarts to undertake his _wizarding education_, and he still had plenty of things that he needed to have done and in place before then. Still, everything was going according to schedule, the foundations had been acquired, the plans put in place, now he just had to wait for things to progress, and then things can really begin.

**A/N **

Portions of Harry's meeting with Ollivander are taken from 'Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone' pages 63-65.

Another small reference to littlewhitecat's "Inquisitor Carrow" series, with the fate of the wizarding world not even meriting a "footnote of a footnote".

I've edited the story to hopefully fix the issue with switching between third and first person.

Also, thanks for all the reviews, favourites, and follows so far.


End file.
